1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device. Especially, the present invention relates to an image display device having a wide viewing angle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example Patent document 1: Japanese patent application publication No. 1998-63199, discloses that image display devices which project parallax images on the left and right eyes of a viewer to display a three-dimensional (3D) image include a diffuser which diffuses and spreads light in vertical direction to expand the viewing angle thereof.
According to Japanese Patent Application Publication 1998-63199, if another diffuser which diffuses and spreads light horizontally besides the diffuser which diffuses and spreads light vertically are used in the image display device, the parallax images for the left eye and the right eye are projected not only on the respective desired eyes but also on the opposite eyes, which causes cross-talk. In the conventional, displaying a 3D image, the image display device cannot use such diffuser which diffuses and spreads light in horizontal direction so that the viewing angle thereof cannot be expanded.